The Return of the Boy who Lived
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: five years ago 17 year old Harry James Potter died. After Ginny Weasley comes to his Grave to greive some more...well lets just say that the wizarding world is in for quite a shock!
1. Ginny

The Return of the Boy-Who-Lived

Chapter One: The Return

Summary: People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries that soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes something so bad happens that terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest, and sometimes the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. Five years after his death Harry Potter is brought back by the very same crow who brought the last hero back- Eric Dreaven. Now that Harry Potter is back from the dead what is he to do? HP/ The Crow Xover

A ruined castle stood a few feet away from the body of water that surrounded the ground its remains stood on, behind it stood a forest that was known to the former students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only as "The Forbidden forest."

The castle hadn't always been in ruins. It used to stand so high and mighty that it could have been a kings castle. For over one thousand years did the castle stand providing a safe environment for witches and wizards to learn and grow with out worrying about muggles prosecuting them. Hunting them. It became like a home to everyone who lived there.

It was a great thing this castle, however all great things must come to an end.

At the edge of the forbidden forest there stood a grave. It was a humble grave looking as broken as the castle. In front of this grave stood a twenty year old girl who was officially named Ginevra Molly Weasley though most of her friends simply knew her as Ginny.

In her younger years she had looked rather different than she was now. Her hair, for one, was longer than it had been, and not nearly as dark shaded red as it was now. Her complexion had somehow come to be lighter and smoother. She no longer had freckles like her brother, Ron still did. Her eyes had generally stayed the same except for that look she would always get when ever left alone. The look of mourning.

It had been five years since the death of the boy known to her as Harry James Potter, yet despair and grief still lingered in her heart. Somehow she knew that the pain she felt when ever his face popped into her mind would never go away. Harry Potter, The Boy Who lived, the chosen one, the Savoir of the wizarding world. He had many names but to Ginny he was only Harry. To Ginny he was her entire world.

The twenty year old girl took a deep breath and bent down to the grave of the boy who had been the love of her life only five years ago. The robes she had on were a dark black color. Under these robes she wore muggle clothing- a white long sleeved shirt covered her breasts and torso. the tie she wore under the caller of her shirt had stripes with the colors of red and gold- her old house colors. A large bouquet of Lily flowers kept her hands occupied as she struggled for words to say to her dead loved one.

"Hey Harry…" she hesitated, not knowing what to say. She hadn't been to her lovers grave since the day they buried him. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought of the way Harry had died. She sighed and placed Harry's favorite flowers on his grave which was covered with snow (as it was winter). She let her tears fall for the first time as she traced the words that were supposed to form Harry's name. Instead, because the grave marker was split in half it only formed "Har Otte" below the broken name the date of his death and birth had been engraved, "from July 31st 1980-2000 December 31st". Above that stood a quote all of his friends had decided to put in, it was simple but the only way they could put in words how much they cared for the boy." Dearest Friend, Beloved family, he saved our world. A lot." The air became quiet when Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. Deciding that she would come back another time once she figured out what to say the girl known as Ginny turned around and began to leave. As she did so she did not notice when a crow dove down and landed on top of Harry's grave. As soon as the crow landed he began to peck at the rock.

It didn't take long for Ginny to notice this. She glared at the crow. She tried to chase it away. Did everything she could think of but nothing would work. Sighing she gave up, and turned to leave once more.

Waiting for her at the edge of the Hogwarts ground were her two older brothers Fred and George Weasley. They looked at her, and for once in their life they didn't say a thing. After giving each other a sorrow filled look each sibling left with a loud "crack" leaving the sign of apparition.

While all this was happening the crow that still stood on Harry's grave kept on pecking. Peck. Peck. Peckpeckpeck. It wasn't until nightfall did the crow stop. And that was when the wizarding world would change forever.


	2. Rememberance

Return of The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 2: Remembrance

The first thing he remembered was pain. The unbearable pain that remained in his chest from the moment of death he felt. Images flashed through the boy's mind as he struggled to get out of his coffin. The boy, not knowing he had died, pounded franticly, gasping for the air that he did not need.

He clawed at the creamy white fabric that surrounded him on all sides. A pillow lay under his head. His green eyes were foggy- he couldn't see anything. His mind was a jumble of words and images that he couldn't put together. Six words were all he could make out.

Harry. Voldermort. Battle. Prophecy. Hermione. Ginny.

He hit the lid of the coffin harder and harder, faster and faster desperate to get out. He began to panic when he could no longer breathe. With one last forceful punch he broke a whole in the lid. Immediately a bundle of earth fell on top of him with a soft 'thump.'

The large bundle of earth covered his face making it impossible to see.

His eyes, which were now covered by his sockets, began to move sideways, left, right, left, right. He could feel as the short slimly silky skin moved forwards slowly yet steadily on his face sending shivers down his spin. The heavy pounds of earth kept him engraved into the ground beneath him. He lifted his arm up with as much effort and strength as he could muster and began to claw at the above ground. And finally his hand shot up and he felt the wind circle around him as if welcoming him home.

The panic that was slowly rising in him decreased as he climbed himself out of the whole. He took a deep breath he had waited to take and that was when he realized that he no longer needed it.

Slowly the boy blinked. Once.Twice.Three.four.. He opened his mouth to speak but found no sound. As he blinked once more his sight became clearer.

He looked around eyes darted, alert and afraid.

The rain was pounding down at the forest trees behind him. He could hear the howl of the wolf as the full moon stood high above. The thousand stars remained hidden above the clouds moving in. The rain poured for a few minutes then there was a flash and thunder that hit the ground right next to him, and as that thunder crashed he felt an immense pain that only grew as he wished it away.

He couldn't take the pain for long. He curled him in a small, defensive ball and let his body tremble from the cold.

-flash back-

He was a sleep in a cupboard filled with what little things he had. Above him a large shapeless boy was pounding at the green stair case below his feet. "WAKE UP POTTER!" he shouted, "We're Going to the zoo!" he laughed joyfully and ran downstairs where his loving parents awaited.

flash back)

A large family car stood in the drive way of a house that looked like all the other houses on the same road. A raven haired boy with glasses that hurt his nose and clothing that were far to large for a boy his size moved to get into the back seat but before he could do so, a large man pointed his car keys hastily at the raven haired boy and growled at him while saying harshly "listen here boy, if there is any funny business- ANY AT ALL, you wont get any supper for a week!"

-flash back-

letters coming from everywhere yet no where at the same time flew around the house. The same boy from earlier tired to grab one over and over again, each time missing by an inch until finally he caught one. When he did this the boy ran towards his cupboard with his uncle bellowing at him, "COME ERE BOY!" but the boy would not listen. Instead he quickly tried to open his letter but sadly he did not succeed.

-Flash back0

A young boy had his wand pointed at the snake-like monster in front of him. He shouted a word and a flash of white light moved to the older man.

-flash back-

a young girl lay, passed out at the ground in front of him. He moved to help her but a another older boy moved in front of him. "She's never gonna wake you know." The boy refused to listen and instead ignored the older one while he shouted at Harry- who must have been the brown haired boy- to listen. Still he would not.

-flash back-

He watched as an old man who's appoint was calling him Sirius battled a women who he called Bella.

The man was tall and had a thin build and he had raven black hair, like the earlier boys, however, unlike the boy he had old grey eyes that pierced the heart of any who looked deep in them.

The women, Bella, looked quite startling with her long pinched nose, and her crazed look in the grey eyes that matched her appoints. She had her wand pointed at Sirius's chest looking rather smug with her smile. Her face was defined in every detail. Long black hair flew around her as she shouted a curse and aimed at the man called Sirius who fell into an archway. He now lay dead on the floor his eyes closed.

-end flash back-

The boy gasped as the rain began to fall harder and harder. He looked up at the sky, his wet jet black hair flew and hit his back as he bent back and howled looking oddly like a were-wolf about to change. His fingers were bound into fists and held close to his chest.

He couldn't hear a voice that whispered his unknown name over his scream.

"Harry?"


	3. Hermione

**Chapter 3 Hermione**

The forbidden forest stood still in all its dark glory. The only sound coming from it was the sound of the leaves dancing with the wind.

A tiny squirrel scurried up a tree to get into its home, a wolf kept itself hidden from the creature which was disrupting the nearly silent night of the forest.

The thunder struck long and hard when he finally stopped screaming. He turned his head at the sound of the name that had been called moments ago. Somehow he'd been able to hear the voice that was barely a whisper over his loud, wolf-like, pain filled howl.

The grave stood broken like the castle near the shore not to far away. Between the castle and the grave a girl stood still in her fright, but it wasn't that which had caused the boy to crawl on all fours in a spider-like manner over to the girl, no it was the reorganization that kept flashing over her features. He didn't hear the soft desperate gasp coming from the girl as she backed away, afraid that he was just an illusion.

He stared at her while he crawled. His eyes were wide with desperation. "YOU KNOW!" he shouted placing his hands roughly on the girls shoulder, "YOU KNOW!" his voice was harsh and horse.

She blinked. Yes she did know, but she knew a lot of things. She was Hermione Jane Granger. She knew EVERYTHING. She however, did not know what the boy in front of her thought she knew. She racked her mind for any sort of information that might help her with knowing what it was the boy thought she knew.

While she was lost in her thoughts the boy had taken it upon himself to study her. It was strange how familiar she seemed. Her curly brown hair seemed to shin under the full moon. Her hazel eyes which he somehow knew used to glitter with happiness were now dull and empty. Her body was covered with a black robe styled in the slytherin way but how did he know what slytherin meant? How did he know what Slytherin _was_? He looked at her with wonder in his eyes/ he desperately searched for answers in them. He grabbed onto her shoulders. She tried to scream at first but he told her silently, subconsciously that he meant no harm. "Please Tell me what you know!" he shouted louder this time.. His breath stunk like death and she had to turn her head away. He shook her hard when she did not answer. He became frantic and the wind that blew empathized his frantic state. His wild animal like eyes stared at her with anticipation and impatiently.

"Tell me!" his scream echoed through out the forest. Several birds cawed in anger at being chased out of their home.

Again she did not answer. She could only stare at the boy with utter amazement and wonder. One last time she whispered a name, and it was that that drove the boy mad with anger and frustration.

He shoved the girl away from him and screamed some more. The thunder struck its warning again and the rain began to fall. He placed his pale bony hands over his ears and screamed even louder than before. He fell onto his knees and felt for the first time how dead the grass had become.

Thunder struck for the third time making its presents be known. The rain began to pound at his bare back and for the first time since she saw him, Hermione could actually see his appearance and a pathetic appearance it was. He was on his knees staring and howling at the moon with wolf-like features. His body was bare and exposed. His skin was broken in places, and old blood filled the open holes. His hair was wet and messy. She couldn't see his eyes clearly in the dark but when the lightning stroke she could see his ghostly white skin.

She took in a breath and her body began to shiver though if it was from the cold, or the down right fear she did not know. He continued to scream from the pain of his frustration, and she continued to watch him as it was unknown to her what she should do in a situation like this.

Hermione blinked Once. Twice. A third time. At this point a terrible silence fell upon the forbidden forest and for a moment it was as if all sign of life had been taken from the earth. The thunder stopped so suddenly it was like an earlier wave had stopped and all the others had been forced to stop as well. The Leaves had stopped moving, and were now as still as death. The wolf was still there; it had been since the fall of the sun when the boy had awakened. The only movement was the soft steady thump of the musical rain hitting the soaked dead grass which seemed to engulf itself in the lavish refreshment. He turned and stared at the girl again and she did the same. 20 minutes passed until, finally she figured out what the boy wanted. 'you stupid, stupid idiotic girl!' she thought to herself and she spoke the name that no one in the wizarding world had dared to speak since the boy had died. She told the boy his name.

"Your name is Harry James potter." And that was the biggest mistake Hermione Jane Granger made in her entire life.

A/N: I have nothing against Hermione, or draco or any of the HP characters. anything that happens to anyone in this story only happene because it goes with the plot. I am also sorry about the late update I know I said sunday but I was spenidng that day with my sister. Thank you for reading RPTBWL, we are all happy that you have taken time out of your life to read one of my best stories!

Aomizuoko


	4. A Break Comming Fourth

Authors note:

I am taking a break from but I promise the next chapter to The Return of the Boy who lived will be longer than my chapters normally are so as you can tell I am not leaving nor am I abandoning this story I am not even taking a break from writing it I'm just taking a break from FF for a while because it is getting in the way of my grades, but by the week after thanksgiving I will come back and go back to posting the sires as well as some others which have remained unknown. I am also going to rewrite Silent Death so once I come back please read that too. Thank you for putting up with me. I promise I am not leaving this story!


	5. Of Late Crows and Names

Return of The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 4: Of late Crows and Names

His mind spun around and around, the world became but a blur; the words of the girl echoed in his mind. His name. Harry. Harry. Harry Potter…The name brought an incredible, unbearable pain into the boy yet the name belonged to him. It was him. He screamed again. And again. This time he didn't stop. His screams continued and they sent chills down his spin. The name still echoed in his mind.

Harry. Harry. Then a new phrase. Death. Few words associated themselves with the name Harry potter, pain, suffering and death were these few words. He was the one with this name. The one who's name had no companionship with happiness. He was the boy who died trying to save what was left of the happiness within the fellow wizards of this dark world yet at the same time he was not. His pain filled scream grew louder. The Forest seemed to shiver as his voice sent chills down the trees body. Tears fell down his eyes. Out of habit he paused his scream to take another breath and then he screamed again.

The girl placed a gentle hand on him but he growled at the touch. He turned. His name was Harry James potter. But Harry James potter had died at the hands of the man known as none other than Voldermort. The Anger rose in his heart like a fire. With his jaw tight, hands clenched and his eyes wild with fire he turned at the gasping, frightened girl and he raised his hands which had unnaturally long nails and then they moved down. Faster… Faster… faster… until finally it hit her chest. His hands landed on her chest. He clawed his hands through the fabric of her robe. Beneath the robe the buttons of her shirt became undone.

Hermione gasped with the cold touch of his hands on her breasts. She closed her eyes as he drew blood. He pressed harder, and harder still until she let out a blood curling scream.

-------Else where-------

Alex sighed with annoyance. Oh the powers wee going to kill him for this. All he wanted was a damned piece of meet but nooo. The humans wouldn't give him any! He rolled his eyes at the humans stupidity. They'll feed dogs, they'll feed cats, they'll feed pigeons, even pigs, but they wont feed a crow! He sighed again as he flew aster and faster. God only knew what **they **were going to do to him when they found out he was late to his charge, but it wasn't his fault! He'd only been a live for a couple of weeks, it wasn't like he'd been doing this for long, and they just **had** to bring him back as a crow! In his past life he'd been a **human, **not an animal which meant that he had to figure out how to use his own god damn body! And he was still new at this! He wasn't used to having a beak for a mouth- he **_wasn't_**! As he flew faster than most crows could, Alex wondered if the powers were trying to make him miserable. It wasn't like they had much to do up there 'sept watch over humans. And it wasn't as if they were the kindest creatures on earth. Not to mention the way he'd reacted to them. The more Alex thought about it, the more convinced he came that the powers were out to get him. As Alex became lost in his thoughts he almost missed his charge but when he did see his charge he stopped immediately and stared.

-------With Harry-------

Red. That was all Harry Potter saw. Dark, thick, red. It was all over. On his hands. In his mouth. All over his face. It was everywhere. He was bathing in it but that wasn't what disturbed the boy so. No what horrified him the most was the fact that he enjoyed it. He. Harry potter. A seventeen year old boy who had witnessed and been apart of the most horrifying things was enjoying this. He was just like **him. **He was bathing in the blood of someone he had once called family and he found in one horrifying smile that he enjoyed it. He was laughing. He was crying. The rush of a million emotions were going through his head fascinated him.

Harry looked up hearing the sound of a large bird. He smiled but it wasn't his smile. It wasn't the sweet innocent smile he used to have. It was a happy smiled but it wasn't his smile. It was a wicked smile. An evil, wicked smile. It was his. Then again nothing Harry had now was his.

Looking upward, Harry saw the big black bird heading towards him, beak first. The bird was fast. He was faster. His hands shot up. Harry laughed again as he caught the bird with his hand. The laugh wasn't his either. It was someone else's, but at this point Harry didn't care because only one thought remained in his mind. Kill…. Kill….kill….. The evil smile returned after the laughing ceased. Black blood filled his arms.

Now he understood why he wasn't dead. Now he understood what it was he was meant to do. He was going to kill them. His eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. He was going to kill them all…

A/N: Okay last chapter before thanks giving. I did this cause you guys are all really kewl and I wanted to make it clear that I am not- I reapeat- AM NOT abandoning this story. It is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to much fun to write. However, if I dont get any reviews from people then I'm going to wait a long time before I update with the fifth chapter. I know its a bit slow, but bear with me kay? Harry just came back from the dead, wouldn't things be a bit dead for you too? Anywho REVIEW! OR I WONT UPDATE!!!!!!


	6. Lunar Moons part 1

**Chapter 5: Lunar Moons**

A/N 1: "Your Star" (the song featured in this chapter) belongs to Evanescence, the band who sings this song and Amy Lee, the writer. I am not making any money off this so don't sue me!

A/N 2: In this world the Evanescence band does not exist, its songs are going to be used in various chapters though out this story because I do not feel like making up new songs. The Songs that appear in this story are not belonging to be, and belong to the original creators.

A/N 3: I would like to warn you that right as you start to read this chapter there is character death. There will be a few more after this one so if you do not like reading vividly about the deaths that occur, and prefer not to read gory details do not read them. In fact, if you don't like extremely depressing versions of Harry, and stories where Harry becomes a killer and actually enjoys it (he will only be killing the bad guys in this one with the exception of one person) then this is not the story for you. Thanks for reading my story guys!

A/N 4: Also I know I said I wasn't going to do anymore until after thanksgiving but I changed my mind its too much fun to write! Any who here's chapter 5!

Her body lay on the harsh, wet mud beneath her. The rain continued to beat lightly upon her naked skin. The blood falling from her body continued to mix into the mud. Her eyes were closed and her hangs clutched the mud that had become her mattress. The one who did this to her left long ago but she was still too frightened to get up.

Tears began to cover her face, one after another like an endless river of water. The shivering began when the rain ceased to fall and it never stopped. Her body continued to shake for sometime until the blood fell no more. Her body stopped moving altogether then and her heart no longer beat.

After a while a strange looking, wolf-like creature came towards her. It sniffed her scent and slowly, so very slowly that it seemed an eternity, it opened its mouth so that its teeth showed and then bit down, piercing the skin of the body who's soul had gone only a few moments ago, and pulled back. After tearing the slab of meat from the body he began to chew. He repeated this process until dawn arrived. The creature let out a howl of pain and suddenly someone who was known to the former students of Hogwarts as the old DADA professor, one Remus Lupin. When his change from Wolf to Human was complete he continued his meal, no change in his presence was at all noticeable.

Back in the city of London, not too far away from the Hogwarts island Ginny Weasley stood in the back of the stage. She was on piano; Fred and George were on guitar while bill was on drums. She played a sad melody on the piano while the singer of the group stepped up. The melody was slow and high as she pressed the keys on the piano.

"I can't see your star." Sang the center stage while Ginny herself sang the next line, the same words and the same notes, "I can't see your star." It was as if she were echoing the other girl. Bill, Fred and George had yet to play their parts.

The center stage continued again with her part, "though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today" it was the same slow beat.

Ginny started this time, "I can't see your star" she held out the word star for a few seconds while the center stage started her part again. "The Mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away." The sad look remained in both girls eyes. Ginny looked as though she were about to cry.

The beat became slightly faster. The one on center stage started once more, "And I'm alone now. Me and all I stood for. We're all wondering now. All in parts in pieces swim lonely." She went lower as she sang this last part; "Find your own way out" the violins played in the background seemingly from no where.

The guitars, Fred and George, started in the middle of the verse then at the end of the verse, the drums, Bill, started.

After a few more seconds they went back to the beginning of the song, only it was faster this time. "I can't see your star." Then Ginny echoed the phrase, "I can't see your star." And then the center stage started again, "How can the darkness feel so wrong?" the silver hair of the center stage flew around while she started to dance with her hips, Ginny soon to fallow.

It was Ginny's turn to sing again, "And I'm alone now. Me and All I stood for. We're all wondering now. All in parts in pieces swim lonely, find your own way out." She went lower on the last part. Her piano solo came them. She played for a while then after words the center stage started to sing again,

"So far away. Its growing colder without your love. Why can't you feel me? Calling your name? Can't break the silence. Its breaking me." The movement of her hips became more deliberate, and swift. She lifted her hands up over her head and closed her eyes, her voice was amplified with out a microphone. Then Ginny let out a "ahh" and gradually it began to get louder until finally the center stage sang again only this time, it was as if she were screaming the words yet still keeping the musical quality. "All my fears turn into rage!" her head bent backwards and she stepped forwards towards the audience and then as she stopped moving the music stopped too. Then it started again with the same slow beat it had in the beginning. The center stage seemed to glare at everyone who was looking at her. "AND I'M ALONE NOW!" she sang so loud it almost hurt. "ME AND ALL I STOOD FOR! WE'RE ALL WONDERING NOW! ALL IN PARTS IN PIECES SWIM LONELY!" when she grew lower she became quieter. As the music continued in the background she began to sway her hips again. Ginny was in the background with her piano and her voice, "Ahh. Ahh." She sang over and over again while the Center Stage sang. "Nothing worth. Fighting for. We're all wondering now. All in parts and pieces swim lonely. Find my your own way out!" And then as the last piece of the song approached she bent her head backwards so her throat was showing clearly she became louder, "FIND YOUR OWN WAY OUT!"

Ginny's heart pounded and the music stopped suddenly. Each band member was breathing heard. A Minute passed. Then a second and finally a loud noise filled the dark cryptic restaurant. Then another and another until finally the sounds became one with each other as the audience clapped for their performance.


	7. Pay Back

Return OF the Boy Who Lived

Chapter six: Pay Back

Harry bent down to look at the sleeping man who was his former professor. He tilted his head and poked at the body. "Remus?" he called his voice barely recognizable, even to him self but then, he was used to his changes by now.

Remus looked up. It had been so long since he heard his name. He tilted his head at Harry, his eyes wild and intense. He wanted to speak but he his mind was too jumbled to allow it. He stared at the smiling boy. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was wrong, that Harry was dead but for the moment, he didn't care. He never listened to that voice anyways.

Harry smiled sadly at how pathetic the old professor had become. He looked over at the body of what had once been Hermione Granger. It was a pity that she had died really, she probably could have been useful but he found that in reality, he didn't care what happened to her.

"Remus," he said softly again, "How've you been?" he asked lamely.

Remus stared again, still unable to speak. Hermione's blood still lay all over his mouth. Then he was able to speak again, "I ate her." He said so quietly that it was barely a whisper.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I'm aware of that. You must've been hungry Remus. What happened to you?" he asked.

Remus tilted his head the other way. "They're all gone. I'm the last one." Remus smiled bitterly, "the only one you have left." Remus laughed at this. "_They_ must hate us Harry." He said.

Harry blinked. "Remus, what do you mean you're the last one?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"No one protected us. We couldn't handle the world because we lost the only one who could defeat him." Remus giggled madly, "We left you at the hands of Voldermort. The world was in your hands and you were only a boy!" he exclaims.

Harry sighed, giving up trying to understand.

"They took her Harry." Remus said again, now convinced that Harry was just another hallucination. "They gave her to me. I've been a very bad boy." He looked at Harry a wicked smile on his face.

"I did what every monster does, but I'm probably worse then them Harry. Nothing but a killer like them. Worse than them. I attacked little girls, and I fed on them, I fed on their fear. But I couldn't control him Harry! The demon inside of me gets hungry so easily! And He hadn't eaten for so long. It was easy. In that little cell, all alone, no one to protect them and hide them from the monster, the bad man. He was just so hungry! But they wanted it Harry, they wanted him to kill them! One after another. After another and another. Delicate little bodies, all there, waiting to be fed on. They screamed." Remus closed his eyes, "You wont believe how they screamed! I'm bad man Harry but that's they wanted, you see. Lucuis was never fond of me, but I never believed he capable, never thought he was strong enough to bring out the demon within me." Remus said sullenly closing his eyes tighter as if to wish away all the pain of remembering what he had done.

Harry stared at him for a long moment, unsure what to make of what Remus was saying and then it dawned on him what he was implying. He clinched his hands when it finally occurred to him what they had done to Remus. The damned Death Eaters were going to pay, and he was going to make sure of it.

"Remus," Harry said in a calm voice that betrayed what he was really feeling, "How would you like to pay the Malfoys a visit?" he asked.

Remus stared at Harry like he was crazy for a second. Then a minute passed and another few minutes until finally, slowly, a wicked, almost evil smile spread apon his face. The evil look returned to his eyes, and the face of a killer appeared, "I would love too." He said.

-Malfoy Manner-

He once believed in god. God had always been apart of him, it was how he kept himself sane. He knew that one day his father would get what he deserved, at least that's what he thought he knew back then, but the world was proving him to be wrong.

People got away murder every single day; you could hear the children screaming outside, for mothers and fathers who had been brutally murdered before their very eyes. Hell you could even hear them next door in the dungeons, screaming for release, for death.

Honestly he didn't really blame them. To be living in this world, during this time, it was like, it was like hell. That's what earth had become since Voldermort came into power. It was hell. Nearly every muggle found were tortured, and killed. If they were lucky their death would be immediate, but most of the time, the muggles would have wait, and beg for death, and even then most of the death eaters would make it last. Not Draco.

He raised his wand, and he aimed it at the chained up creature which could no longer be called human. It had once been a five year girl, now she was nothing. He did not know her name but he knew her story. It was like everyone else's. World domination had been in process, Voldermort was in power, and he could no longer be called Human. He was a demon, a monster from hell itself. Her parents were killed by the death eater standing before her, both had given up their lives to protect her. Once they were dead, the death eater's father, the second in command, came and took her to their home. There she was ripped of all innocents she once held. There had been no hope in her heart; there was no hope in anyone's heart now days.

She was looking at him now, her eyes too pain-filled, and old for a five year old. She said nothing, yet at the same time her heart was screaming for death. Draco could only grant that one wish. His mouth opened, and he spoke the word which would cause the girls pain to cease. "**_Letumotium_" and then her body went limp. **

**He sighed and then turned to leave, and that was when the most frightening thing happened. Harry Potter, his old school enemy jumped out in front of him and attacked, and that's when Draco knew that his father would get what deserved. That was also when his faith returned. It was kind ironic, in a stupid way, how it took death to return someone's faith, but that was to be expected, when lived all your life in hell.**

A/N: Yes i know, its extreamly short and the end is bolded when it shouldn't be. The thing is I'm going to be leaving for a few days to spend a few weeks with my family in NM, and they dont have Internet. Well they do, except that there is going to be like a doxen kids there who will want to use the computer, plus I'm kind of expected to take part in the family activities so I can't just go hide in my little corner and write or read. My point being that, I will not have acess to internet for a few days so I wont be able to post any chapters. This does not mean that I wont be working on the next chapter, even if its only a little bit. Any who thats my little note and update thingy. I might take a little longer ot post next time, youguys didn't do a very good job reviewing the last chapter. REVIEW! If you dont I will go slower and slower until eventually, I will only post like one a month. Siriously I mean it, REVIEW. I am also gonna rewrite Silent Death and I want you guys to read that too when I post it. Alright now I'm done. Dont forget.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. He Came

Return of the boy who lived 

Chapter seven: He Came

We once lived in a life filled with happiness and joy. We once lived in a place where we thought that peace would last forever. Back then we truly believed that we could win.

We thought that Harry would be able to handle the weight of the world, we had no idea what hold it had over him, but once we realized what we were doing to the boy we should have backed down, we should have let him be the child he was. Instead we sent the boy into battle, where his death awaited him.

We were stupid. We thought he could handle it, and we thought he could survive it but we were wrong. In the end, the pressure held on the boy ended up killing him and the rest of the wizarding world with him.

Harry's death weakened everyone, but the one who was weakened by it the most was Albus Dumbledore. I remember when that twinkle in his eyes weren't so dim, they were brilliantly bright. Now the twinkle was nothing more than what was left over from a spark of what had once been a flaming candle. He was nothing with out Harry. We were all nothing with out the boy.

I'll never understand why we sent the boy into a battle, into his own death, and I'll never understand why a prophecy chose Harry as the one to be the savoir of the wizarding world. He had been through enough; he didn't deserve a life where the darkest wizard in our world would set out, determined to destroy him. He didn't deserve to lose his parents, or to live with those disturbing muggles all his life and be treated like a dog. No he didn't deserve a damn thing that happened to him, except perhaps, the friends that he had made.

Ron was his best friend who had died shortly after Harry's death. He had committed suicide about a week after Harry died. For a long while everyone thought that someone had killed Ron, making it look like a suicide, but eventually they all accepted the truth. Ron couldn't handle life the way it was and frankly I don't blame him.

Our world has been turned into a hell, a playground for the death eaters to play. Voldermort was like Satan and everyone you talk to would agree with me, some more enthusiastically than others. He was cruel even to his own men but he was even crueler to Dumbledore's Army and even more so to the muggles left in this world.

Hermione was devastated by Harry's death but she was strong. We knew that she would hold on to the hope that was left. We didn't know how long it would last, but we knew she wouldn't go without a fight. We should have known she would die in this way, murdered, and then eaten by some kind of animal.

Now that I think about it, there was a kind of sadness that was held in Hermione's aura. I think that deep inside her heart, she wanted to die. Still, she was all that we had left of the hope the Golden Trio held. She was all that was left of the past we all held in common. She reminded us why we were fighting, why we were risking our lives for the sake of the light that was left in this world. She showed us the small light that still shined despite how fast the darkness was spreading. I think… no, I won't go down that road. This isn't about what I think, this about what the past had been and what it is now. It's about what happened in our world, what happened to our world, and the people within it. It's about how we didn't just lie down and let them beat us!

It's about how we fought back even though we knew that there was little chance we would win. And even though we lost the battle, I think that Hermione would have wanted us to think of it as a victory. She would have wanted us to see the brighter side, the side where the sadness had taken over, where the soul was overcome by the pure righteousness within it.

Even though the world was quickly becoming over-come with darkness spread by Voldermort, we continued to hold on to the light. We dared to hope that there was something more in our future than the darkness that was blown right into our faces. We dared to think that we stood a chance fighting against Voldermort, even when Harry died. We didn't give up even when we lost one of the strongest fighters in our day. We held on, and we fought. We fought so damn hard that the Death Eaters didn't know what had they had coming, and if that damned bastard hadn't betrayed us we would have won too!

Sometimes I think back to that day, the day we attacked Voldermort layer and lost. I think about how stupid we were to trust the little bastard that betrayed us. We should have known I mean he was Lucuis's son for Merlin's sake! We shouldn't have trusted the sneaky little brat, but we did and it cost us our soldiers, and the little light we held.

Now that fire that once burned was gone. There was no one who smiled, no one laughed, and children never played or sang. If they were the children of Death Eaters they were trained to be next in line for the next few battles that would take place in the next 10 years or so, if they were children from Dumbledore's Army, they would be captured and cry for death, if they were muggle children well… we didn't talk about that much.

There was one muggle child we found. She was the soul survivor of a muggle city that was destroyed in the first battle. Ironically her name was Lily, the same name that Harry's mother had been born with.

She was a strange girl, and not just because she was a muggle, or because her name was Lily. She was strange, because she looked exactly like Harry's mum did in the pictures we saw of her and James. Although she was exactly like Harry's mum in many ways I highly doubt Lily Potter had the same personality as Lily Walker, because if she did, I would wonder how Harry grew up to be the way he did.

You see, Lily Walker is kind of… Broken. She speaks in riddles sometimes, and she doesn't ever make sense, especially now days.

I'm looking at her now. She's on the wall right next to me. We're both chained to the wall and I think my wrists have gone raw because of the bracelets around them. They grow tighter every time I move. Lily is currently sleeping like she's lying on a bed. I'll never figure out how she does that. She can sleep anywhere, any day, and any time. Her flaming red hair is long and goes down past her elbows. Her skin is covered in dirt because of how dirty the dungeon we're in is. Her hair is tangled because she hardly ever brushes it. As for me?

Well I have hair the same color as hers, only mine is straighter than hers, but that's only because I brush it all the time. She hadn't brushed it for a while and the rest of us gave up trying when she screamed when we tried to brush it.

My face hasn't really changed, except the freckles I always had disappeared a few years ago- thank god for that. Then again, looks don't really matter anymore these days, because during this time you can't really be picky about who you love. There aren't a whole lot of people left. Well good people anyways, but enough of that! Back to my description. My eyes have stayed the same; we all have the same eyes, my brothers and me. It's always been that way. There's really not much more that you need to know about the way I look, and I'm tired. I think… I think I'll rest for a while.

It's so sudden, this feeling of exhaustion. It's like they put something in me, but no ones been around for hours. No one. I try to keep my eyes open but I know it's not going to work so allow them to stay close. Who wants to be in the waking world anyways? Its nothing but broken dreams, and death. Now, suddenly, the smell of death is near. I hear screaming in the distant, another muggle? I don't think so. No. It sounded like…I take a deep breath when I realize whose scream it is. My eyes shoot open and I hear it again, that scream. That roar. I know that voice anywhere. I hear it in my dreams every night I sleep. My heart beat quickens, my breath becomes shaky. He came. He came. He came. It becomes a light chant in my mind. He came. He came. He came…. Dear god how can this be? I was at his grave only days ago! He came. He came He came. He came… I can't seem to get my mind to concentrate on the facts. He's been dead. Has been for five years, but still I can hear his voice. My mind goes back to the chant. He came. He came. He came. I stare at the door, willing it to open, willing it to show him. He came. He Came. He came. He came. I can hear a howl, a roar of battle. I know this must be some kind of strange animal and I know I should be frightened but my mind just can't seem to concentrate on the important things. He came. He Came He Came. He Came. I feel as if my body is screaming his name. I know I want to scream it. I want to shout it so bad. I don't even flinch as I hear an ear piercing scream, probably from a muggle near by. Then I hear HIS scream. I can't believe it. I don't know what's happening up there, but what ever it is; Lucius Malfoy is getting what he deserves.

I hear footsteps now. Coming faster, towards mine and Lily's cell. I hold my breath. I stare at the door. Lily seems to sense it too, because she's awake now and starring at the door. My grip on the chains is getting tighter. He came. He came. He came. He came. The chant comes back. The footsteps have come closer, and closer, and closer until I see that the door knob is turning. He came. He came. He came. He came. He came. He came. He came. He Came. He came. He Came. He came. He came. He came. He came. He came. I watch the door knob, something tight is clenching at my chest. It's getting harder and harder to breathe until I just give up and hold my breath. I stare at the door. And finally I can't take it anymore, I scream his name.

It's a terrible loud sound that echoes through the entire mansion.

"HARRY!"

He came. He Came. He came. He came. He came…. He came…..HE CAME!

A/N: So What do you think? I know another cliffy. Don't worry, if you review I wont make you wait that long. So heres a motivation! If I dont get reviews from at least 4 of you in this chapter you will have to wait a ver y long time for the next chapter. Anywho, its up to you weather I continue to post this here. I will probibly find another site to post if you dont, and I'll only give you the link if you've reviewed. But thats only if four of you havent reviewed. It shouldn't be that hard considering that 20 of you have this story on your alert list and 3 of you have it on your favorites. So what do you say guys? Review and get the next chapter posted, or review and don't get to read the rest of the story?


	9. Not Alone

A/n: OMG SORRY GUYS! I TOTTALLY DIDN"T UPDATE FOR LIKE EVER!!! I Didn't mean to do that, honest to god I didn't. I swear I'll make it up to you. On sunday I'll add another chapter- once Again I'm so sorrY!

Chapter 8: Your Not Alone

Drip. Drip. Drip drip.

The sound she heard was the spilling of her own blood. The weapon used to create this bleeding

was on the floor next to her. She lay passed out on the ground, her eyes fluttering open slightly at

waking up in this place. In this hell.

Her blood was falling from the counter above her head. it was falling on to the floor and on to her face,

which is why she woke up in the first place. she closed her eyes when they opened again. The bright

lantern light blinding her. She put her hands over her eyes as she closed them. She backed up slowly.

Then as she approached the wall she fell. She slide to the wall, her head back, her face tear stained.

The trail of blood fallowed her as she slid. She didn't seem to notice though. Maybe that was better.

He came in then. His eyes not wide with shock as they would have been years ago, his features calm

and collected. He looked at her. Disappointment showed in his features. She looked at him, opening her

eyes. She hated that look. She hated with a passion. Who was he to judge her? Hadn't he done the same

only months ago? She glared at him. Daring him to say something. He didn't. He just kept starring at her,

that look in his eyes. This angered her. More then she'd ever been angered in her life.

"What!" she snapped her eyes blazing with the fire. He only shook his head and tended to the wound

she had inflected on herself.

"This isn't the way, Luna." he whispered while wrapping the cloth around her.

"What do you know?" Luna growled. He sighed and didn't say anything. Neither did she.

"What do you know Fred?" she repeated after a while of silence. Fred sighed again. She hated that

sigh. She hated a lot of things about him, but in this day and age you couldn't be very picky about the

company you had, because if you were lucky, they were all you had.

Fred looked at her straight in the eye, there was no joke in them, there was no mischievous gleam

that used to be there, shining like the moon in a cloud of black, there was no laughter. There wasn't anything

but the darkness that held them both. "I know a lot of things" he said finally. "I also know that your father wouldn't

want this." That did it. She rose her hand. She slapped him and his head snapped back. Her hands were rolled in fists.

He looked at her. There was no pain, no anger shown upon his features, there was nothing. That irritated her. She tried again.

"DAMN IT FRED!" she screeched, hitting harder and harder, crying all the while. "FIGHT BACK!" she screamed, now using

her fists to pound. "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN- FIGHT BACK!" harder. harder. Harder. He continued to let her.

Why? Why wasn't he fighting back. "FIGHT BACK! FIGHT THE BLOODY HELL BACK!" she screamed. Her voice was

hystarical. "FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK!" she screamed it over and over

again.

Then it came to her, what he was doing. That only angered her more. "Fred. Fight. back. Or I swear I'll- I swear I'll kill you!"

she shouted. He just continued to star at her blankly. His flaming red hair, messy because he hadn't brushed it, his freckles gone

with his age, his muscles gone due to his lack of eating. She hated him for this. God did she hate him for this. It was like, it was

like her father all over again. She shook her head violently. No. She wouldn't think about her father! No! The damn bastard didn't even

fight back! He doesn't deserve to be in her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and collapsed on top of Fred."Why didn't he fight back?" she asked in a whimper.

Why didn't he fight back?

Why didn't he want to live anymore?

Wasn't she good enough to bring him back to this world?

Wasn't she good enough to keep him there?

She grasped onto Fred's sleeve. Why?

Why? Why?

Why didn't her father love her anymore?

Why did he leave her here, to live in this hell,

to live in this world, all alone. With no one to hold.

"Your not alone" Fred whispered, as if reading her mind.

"your never alone." she closed her eyes. She hated the bastard. She hated Fred with all her heart. But sometimes,

just sometimes, love is stronger than hate.


	10. In The Mind of Harry… Yet not Harry?

Chapter nine:

In The Mind of Harry… Yet not Harry?

She was passed out in his arms now and he didn't have a clue what to do. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to hold her, and hold her forever he would, if only, if only he knew it would last.

Setting Ginny down in the soft mattress that was her bed Harry bent down and kissed her forehead softly. What would she think of him if she saw him? He'd seen that look of shock written all over her features when she saw him at the manner. He didn't know what to make of that.

Sitting beside him was a werewolf form of Remus Lupin. The wolf had been through so much Harry wondered if he should bring Remus with him. He had a lot of things to do. He'd gotten rid of the Malfoys which was the first thing that he had intended to do, but now he needed to find Voldermort. He needed to kill him in order to destroy every last death eater in this world.

Before he had died Lucuis Malfoy had… Volunteered some information and told him that in order to kill the Death Eaters he must kill their lord. Apparently Voldermort had found some kind of spell that bound his followers to him. Well that was fine with him. It just made doing what he wanted to do easier. He could find Voldermort with a simple location spell, but he would need some help in sealing Voldermort away forever. Someone who would guard the seal and make sure it would never be broken.

Remus was strong enough to do that, especially with the power Harry would give him but did he want to do that to the werewolf? Did he want to grant Remus the curse of living forever while others die? Did he want to give Remus such a heavy weight? Its what the other adults had done to him and Harry had promised, once he'd gotten his sanity back, that he would never be like them.

Harry looked at Remus. Then he glanced at Ginny, then back at Remus who tilted his head slightly at the boy.

No, Harry Decided. He wouldn't do that. Not to Remus. That world would parish, and each human would die with it. But first, he had to make sure that those evil were damned to an eternity of hellfire.

A thought passed Harry's mind as he walked out of the room. Perhaps that would be enough to save the humans from themselves.

He doubted it.

A/N: Yes I know extreamly short, but this is the second chapter in a weekend so I'd say its a good deal for you guys. Plus this is a special treat cause' I was tottally mean to you. I can't remember who siad it, but I was looking into the reviews and someone asked if Harry was a vampire, and no, he's not a vampire. Anything but a vampire actaully. He's just a human, well wizard, who has come back to life.


End file.
